Nightmare in Red
Nightmare in Red is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-eighth episode overall in the series. Premise When the Freak of Crystal Cove is appearing in Scooby's nightmares, the gang will have to investigate what's going on. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Villains * Monstrous Freak/Fernando El Aguirre (redeemed) Suspects Culprits Locations * Sitting room (dream) ** Burlington Library (dream) * Crystal Cove ** Rogers Mansion * Horatio Kharon's mansion Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on March 29, 2013. * Daphne announces the "previously on..." recap. * The sitting room is a junction between space, time and different dimensions. It can capture the best part of people. Most of the people from have had their best part taken because of the cursed treasure. * The connection between Professor Kharon and the "dancing man" is established - they're the same person. The "dancing man" is the best part of him trapped from the time he spent in the sitting room. * The Darrows are based on what they looked like right before their house collapsed. * The Monstrous Freak is what inspired Jones, Sr. to be the Freak of Crystal Cove and is the nightmares that causes Professor Kharon to have a room full pictures that he drew of it. * Interestingly, Professor Pericles isn't among the still figures, perhaps implying that he never had any "best parts" to lose. That being said it could be that do to Pericles's size he could have simply been out of the shot or even in a different area of the Space Between. * The Hunters of Secrets were a Mayan group of friends who were first afflicted by the and were going to destroy rather than release, but were stopped when the Spanish conquistadors stole it because the they thought it was a great treasure. * Fred forgives his kidnapper who raised him as his own. Inconsistences/continuity errors and/or goofs * One would think that Fred would've had already confronted his fake dad after the events of Wrath of the Krampus when he looked after the gang's pieces of the Planispheric Disk. * Interestingly, Fred was more interested in finding redemption from the "best part" of his fake dad and not his real parents. From his experience with his parents it turned out that the ex-mayor turned to be better a parent all along, but Brad and Judy were victims too who should've also been given the benefit of the doubt. * Velma finds it hard to believe what is happening is real and needs cold, hard facts, and this has always been her way. She seems to forget that she didn't question whether the Wild Brood (from The Wild Brood) or Amy the siren (from The Siren's Song) were real or fake. * Velma says that there is no such thing as real monsters, but the gang has seen real monsters in the series before, such as the Mummy of Friar Serra In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set to be released June 18, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Scooby-Doo-Mystery-Incorporated-Season-2-Part-2/18182 Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes